evil Kevin
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin had several different smiles. There was his sweet smile, his nervous smile, his happy smile and his excited smile. Macy loved them all, but there was one she hated. His evil smile.


Found this last night as I was going through some folders. Finished it and LOVE it.

KACYKACYKACYKACYKACY! Never stop the Kacy love!

For angellwings because we stayed up really, really late last night and she sent me all of her new fic before she posted it. xD

Kevin had several different smiles. There was his sweet smile, his nervous smile, his happy smile and his excited smile. Macy loved them all, but there _was_ one she hated. His evil smile. It was devious and dangerous and reminded her of the scene in _Gone With the Wind_ where Scarlett said Rhett was looking at her like she knew what she looked like without her shimmy on. It scared her. Because _Kevin _shouldn't have a smile like that. She even had to take down that poster of him with the raised eyebrow and the crooked smile. Because every time she got dressed and she saw him staring at her like that, she blushed and had to run to her bathroom to get dressed. SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT WHEN HE WAS JUST A DAMN POSTER.

And then she met him and got over that…until he gave her the evil smile after they forgot Stella's birthday and she could have died if she wasn't so scared of what he was plotting.

She found the evil smile hot, and she hated that she did so. Because she wanted to find ways to make him give her that smile. And she was deeply ashamed of that fact. Not as deep as the fact that she had stolen a t-shirt of Kevin's from Stella's mending pile and would sleep in it…but still, she was pretty ashamed.

She did find ways to make him give her that smile though. She'd mention something about her tendency to fangirl or steal something from his lunch tray or anything else that might earn her that ridiculously infuriating but deliciously attractive grin.

She was a sad, sad girl, consumed with a dangerous lust for a stupid smile.

She needed therapy.

Or a boyfriend.

One _without _a smile like Kevin's.

So she tried to find a boyfriend who didn't have a smile like Kevin's.

But every time she walked down the hall hand-in-hand with a different guy, she'd see Kevin at the end of the hall, staring at her. Then he'd give her a knowing little smirk and she'd blush and drop the other guy's hand and tell the poor boy it was over. Then she would move on.

Until Kevin would smirk at her again and the whole thing started over.

She was REALLY going to need therapy now.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

One day, she was home alone, folding her laundry in the living room as she watched _Ever After_ for the billionth time when the doorbell rang. Putting down the shirt with a sigh, she paused the movie and walked to the foyer. Upon opening the door, she almost wanted to slam it shut when she saw _who _was standing there.

Kevin.

With that damn smirk on his lips. His soft-looking, slightly full lips.

She shook her head and brought her gaze up to his eyes. She saw him smirk wider and rolled her eyes. He was really annoying when he was cocky. She didn't understand what Stella saw in Joe.

She let Kevin in and he walked into the living room. His eyes fell on the faded orange shirt Macy had been in the midst of folding before Kevin had arrived. He wrinkled his brow in confusion. Hadn't he had a shirt like that? He had given it to Stella to fix the hem and then he never saw it again…

He picked the shirt up and looked at the hem. Sure enough, a clear inch of the thread was a slightly more vibrant orange than the rest of it.

He turned on Macy, shirt in hand; "I think this is mine," he said with an accusatory tone in his voice.

Desperate to hold onto her last shreds of dignity, she said the first thing that popped in her head. "You do, do you?"

That was dumb. He smirked and took a step closer to her.

"Yeah, and there's something else in this room that I think belongs to me too..." he said with a pointed stare at her.

She gulped and gathered her wits. Giving him a 'you gotta be kidding me' stare she asked, "You think I belong to you?"

"I don't think...I know," he practically growled at her.

Oh, God. Oh, _shit._

The eyebrows and the smirk and the growling and the stepping closer to her…

"Really? What else do you know?" If she kept him talking, maybe he wouldn't continue to have this effect on her.

"I know that you have been into exactly none of the five guys you've 'dated' in the past month, that you blush wildly every time I smile at you and that you stole my shirt for some reason..."

Damn him and his perceptiveness.

"One, I _have_ been into...one of the guys...two, I can't help it, and three...I was thinking about selling it, but then it smelled really, really good and it was cuddly and my favorite color so I couldn't bear to part with it."

"It's cuddly? How do you know it's cuddly?"

God, was _this _where Joe got his impossibleness from?

"Because I wear it to bed sometimes?"

"Sometimes? You don't sleep in it _every night_ and dream about me?" he took on a really annoying falsetto. "Oh, Kevin. You big hunk of man-candy. I love you. I adore you. Kiss me."

"I'd never refer to you as a big hunk of man-candy; I refer to you as a—never mind. You're worse than Joe right now, so I refuse to answer that question."

"I am not worse than Joe. And _what _exactly do you refer to me as?"

"Well…since I stole your shirt…you're not usually wearing a shirt…so…"

"You dream about me in the NUDE?"

"I DON'T DREAM ABOUT YOU IN THE NUDE. I DREAM ABOUT YOU SHIRTLESS. BIG DIFFERENCE."

He grabbed her wildly flailing arms and forced them down to her sides.

"Macy. Calm down. I was teasing."

"Well, do you have to be so persistent in it?" she tried to wiggle away from him, but he caught her around the waist. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I like pushing you over the edge. You're pretty when you're crazy."

The pretty comment barely even registered, but the crazy part of it came in loud and clear.

"Okay, now I KNOW you and Joe are related."

"Why do you keep bringing up Joe?"

"Because I have a mad crush on him, dummy."

She was taking after Stella. This wasn't going to be good.

"But…he's dating Stella."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Don't use sarcasm with me. I don't pick up on it well."

"It's 'cause you're so trusting and innocent." He had such a sweet, frowny look on his face and she really wanted to kiss him…but…

"Why does that sound like a bad thing?"

"It's not."

"But you said it the same way you said you had a crush on Joe."

Aw. Now he sounded sad. She needed to fix it. Kevin was never, ever supposed to be sad.

"Kevin. Just be quiet."

"Why?"

"So I can tell you what I call you in my dreams."

He leaned forward, so close, they were nose-to-nose.

"What do you call me," he asked huskily, "in your dreams?"

Macy forgot how to breathe. She just stared at him, mouth open, face flushing, hands on his shoulders.

"Macy?" he asked.

She jumped, her mouth brushing against his.

Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap.

He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against him. Her mind was on autopilot at the moment. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she was kissing him with a kind of frustration that she thought Kevin rather enjoyed from the growly groaning noise he was making.

He pulled away from her. She whined and tried to tug him back to her.

"Macy…if I don't take a breather, I'm going to die."

"If you don't kiss me again, I'm not going to tell you what I call you in my dreams."

"Is that so?" He smirked and leaned forward. His mouth wasn't touching hers, but she could _feel_ it, like a ghost. He just stayed there, motionless as he breathed, his warm, minty breath hitting her lips.

"You're mean," she said.

"Just tell me that stupid name and I'll kiss you again."

"Your Royal Buffness is _not_ a stupid name. 'Cause you really are buff you kn-"

She never finished her sentence because Kevin was too busy laughing as he kissed her again.


End file.
